


A detention to be desired

by Johnlock_fanfic_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potterlock - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, Alternative Meeting, Bisexual John, Bisexual John Watson, Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sherlock, Gryffindor John, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining John, Potterlock, Quidditch Player John, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock-centric, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_fanfic_writer/pseuds/Johnlock_fanfic_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are both students at Hogwarts.They meet and instantly become best friends. Sherlock does something he is not supposed to in the name of science, and drags John with him. (Oh, who is he kidding? John went willingly.) And of course, they both get detention. But if he'd known this was how it would all turn out, John would have gotten himself into trouble a long time ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Potterlock story! I hope you enjoy it!

«John? Hello!?! Earth to John!»

John snapped out of it. 

«What?» he asked confused. 

Everyone laughed. 

“He was eying the girls again” Greg teased, much to the amusement of the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. John turned red. 

“No! I wasn’t…” he started protesting, but Greg just waived him off. 

“Save it John” he said.

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, and as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, John had called an extra practice to prepare for the big game tomorrow against Slytherin. They had been at it for about an hour now, and John had been about to take them through the new routine when he’d suddenly gotten distracted.

John had told Greg the truth. He hadn’t been eyeing the girls. 

A couple of Ravenclaws had shown up to set up the technical equipment for tomorrow, and John had noticed him instantly.  
He was the most fascinating person John had ever met. Not that he had actually met him, not really, but he had heard about him.  
Sherlock Holmes was known throughout the entire school for his remarkable talent in the field of magic. He was the only first year student in history to ever master a non-verbal spell, and by his second year he was studying OWLS spells in his transfiguration class. He had of course been named first choice as prefect for his house, but he had declined. Probably the first person to ever do that too. 

None of the other students liked him. None other than John, that is.

John let his eyes wonder off again as Greg continued talking about his brilliant new strategy that was never going to work. 

Sherlock was rolling his eyes and snapping at the seemingly incompetent younger girls that were trying to help him. There were a total of five Ravenclaw students with him, all girls, and good looking once as well John noted, but he was more interested in Sherlock’s black curly hair.  
Sherlock was tall and slender, and he would probably have made an excellent seeker had he been more athletic. He was the opposite of John really. Not that John was short, he was normal sized he supposed. But he was a lot more muscular than Sherlock. You kind off had to be when you played Quidditch.

John ended the practice early, too distracted to really put his mind to it. He could see that the Ravenclaws were still struggling, so he went over there. He told himself that it was only because he wanted to help, but the truth was he wanted to meet Sherlock, and this seemed as good a time as any. 

Sherlock was barking at a girl John didn’t know.

“Honestly Emma, are you sure you are a Ravenclaw? Because you are as incompetent as a house elf! Give me that!” he ordered, and took a wire from her.

“You know what Sherlock?” the girl snapped. “If you’re so smart, you can just do it all yourself. Come on girls, let’s go!” she ordered. It seemed the rest of the girls had had enough of Sherlock as well, because they all left.

John was feeling a bit uncertain. This had certainly turned into a rather awkward situation.

“Uhm… Hi” he said. Sherlock look up from where he was sitting, and noticed him for the first time. 

“I’m John” John told him, and extended a hand. Sherlock was suddenly looking a bit flustered. “That’s strange” John thought. “He’s probably feeling a bit embarrassed for his outburst.” He decided not to mention it. Sherlock took his hand and squeezed it. 

“I know who you are” he said.

John was taken a bit aback. 

“Really?” he asked He wondered if Sherlock had been eying him as well. Sherlock nodded. 

“Of course” he said. “You’re the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” John’s heart sank. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. 

“Oh. Right” he mumbled. 

Sherlock was still looking at him. 

“So?” he asked.

“So?” asked John.

“How can I help you John?” Sherlock asked impatiently.

John had been so mesmerized by the other boys amazing cheekbones, that he’d almost forgotten why he’d come over. 

“Oh, right!” he exclaimed. “I was just wondering if you needed any help?” 

The other boy looked at him for so long that John was unsure whether or not he had heard the question. He was about to ask again when Sherlock finally answered. He sighed, and pointed at the equipment at his feet. 

“I’m supposed to ready this for tomorrow” he explained. “But there seems to be something wrong with this cord.” He held up a blue cord for John to see.

“Let me take a look” John offered. He was a muggleborn, and therefor had a much firmer grip on technology than his fellow pureblooded students. 

Five minutes later everything was running smoothly. 

“There” John declared, feeling pleased with himself for having been able to help Sherlock. Sherlock was looking a bit impressed, though he seemed reluctant to admit it.

“Muggleborn?” he asked, and John only nodded.

“And you have one sister right?” Now John was surprised. Not a lot of people knew that he had a sister since she didn’t attend Hogwarts.

“Yes” he answered. “How did you..?”

“Your mother’s the alcoholic then? And your dad left when you were three, no, four years?” 

John was stunned to silence. He had never shared that with anyone before. How could Sherlock possibly know that?

“Yes” he admitted. “How did you..?” But Sherlock interrupted him before he could finish asking his question.

“It’s really quite simple” Sherlock bragged. “Once you know the magic.”

“You mean? It’s a spell?” John was shocked. He’d never even heard of such a spell before. 

“Yes” Sherlock informed him. “I made it myself.” 

“You... made it yourself” John repeated, feeling stupid.

“Of course” said Sherlock.

“That’s…” John was struggling to find the right words. “That’s… brilliant!” John exclaimed. “Truly remarkable.”

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to look surprised. 

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes of course! Sherlock, that was brilliant.” 

John couldn’t even begin to fathom how incredibly smart Sherlock would have to be in order to invent a spell. How did someone even do that?  
Sherlock was looking rather pleased. It was clear he wasn’t used to being complimented. He smiled. 

“That’s not what people normally say” he told john. 

“Really?” John asked. He frowned. “What do they normally say?”

“Fuck off.” 

They both laughed.

“Are you going back to the castle?” John asked trying to sound casual. 

He wanted to talk more with Sherlock, and was hoping for an excuse to do so. 

“Yes” Sherlock replied. 

“Do you maybe want to walk together?” John asked, feeling hopeful.

Sherlock shrugged. 

“Sure.” he said. “Why not?” 

John had to concentrate real hard not to smile too much. He had wanted to talk to the beautiful boy for months now, and here he was, laughing and making jokes with Sherlock Holmes. 

They were walking in the setting sun together, talking about everything and noting. John couldn’t stop thinking about how close Sherlock was, and how if he just reached out his hand he would be touching him. Just the thought was enough to give John butterflies.  
It felt so easy talking to Sherlock, and John couldn’t for the life of him understand why the rest of the students didn’t seem to like Sherlock. To John he was absolutely brilliant.  
He almost wished that Sherlock hadn’t turned out to be this amazing, because this would make it even more difficult to stop thinking about him, and the boy was constantly on John’s mind as it was.

The two of them talked all the way from the Quidditch field into the Great hall, and when they both split up and went to their own house, they separated as best friends.


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been dying to know more about Sherlock's situation. Does he stand a chance with the Ravenclaw boy?

«So…» John began, trying to make his voice sound as casually as possible. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

John and Sherlock were at the library, both trying to catch up on some homework. Sherlock was taking notes for his “History of Magic” class, which John had come to learn that he hated. According to Sherlock it was pointless and boring, and not to mention completely useless. He also seemed to hate astronomy for the same reasons. “Science for idiots” he called it.

Sherlock looked up at the question, and John could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was feeling nervous, but he tried very hard not to show it. 

“Girlfriend?” repeated Sherlock. “No. Not really my area” he answered, returning to his book. 

John smiled, and let out a small sight of relief. That meant he actually had a chance.   
It was always so terribly difficult to figure out if someone was gay or not, but surely this had to mean that Sherlock wasn’t into girls. Right?   
He wasn’t sure if he would be able to ask his next question without revealing his own feelings, but he couldn’t stop now. He had to know. He cleared his throat.

“What about boyfriend?” he asked innocently. He held his breath.

Sherlock looked up again, seeming a bit surprised. John bit his lip nervously. He didn’t know what he would do if it turned out Sherlock was already taken. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly for months, not since the day he’d finally worked up the courage to talk to Sherlock. All he could seem to think about now was running his fingers through Sherlock’s dark curly hair and kissing his beautiful pink lips. 

Sherlock was eying him now, trying to read what he was thinking. John put up a blank expression. Sherlock studied him for a long time, but John never let on his thoughts or feelings. Finally Sherlock answered.

“No. No boyfriend” he told John. 

John’s heart nearly burst with joy. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He tried to stop himself from grinning, but he just couldn’t help himself. He was smiling like an idiot. Luckily for him, Sherlock’s head was once again buried in the book he was reading. John allowed himself one final look at Sherlock before he too went back to reading, feeling happier than he had been for ages.


	3. A crazy idea and an idot in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes up with yet another insane idea, and John can't seem to stay away.

John and Sherlock were becoming really good friends. They spent almost every waking hour together, and Greg had been asking John a lot lately if there was anything going on between them. John had protested of course, terrified that the gossip would reach Sherlock’s ears. He still wasn’t sure of Sherlock’s feelings, or how he would react to the allegations of him being gay. A lot of people were uncomfortable letting up that they were gay, and John wouldn’t want to pressure Sherlock into admitting anything. For all he knew John could still be wrong. Maybe Sherlock wasn’t gay.   
Personally though, John couldn’t care less about what people thought about him. Not that he was gay though, he was bisexual.   
The Gryffindor girls all had a thing for him he’d heard, but they didn’t interest him. He only had eyes for the brilliant Ravenclaw boy and his crazy experiments, one of which he was currently trying to explain to John. 

“Let me get this straight” John interrupted. “You want me to come with you into the forbidden forest after midnight, with a full moon no less, to see if your werewolf protection spell works?”

“Yes” Sherlock answered. 

John was stunned to silence. A feeling he was becoming more and more accustomed to since befriending Sherlock. A couple of Slytherin girls walked passed them whispering among themselves. John and Sherlock had decided to eat their dinner outside today, because that meant they could sit together. It was a warm evening and the grass was filled with other students that seemed to have had the same idea as them. 

Sherlock was eyeing at him impatiently. 

“Well?” he demanded. “Are you in or not?”

John opened his mouth to answer, but no words would come out. Sherlock’s piercing blue eyes studied him, making it even more difficult to think. John forced himself to speak.

“Have you completely lost your mind!?” he asked. “You get what the word forbidden means right?” “Let me clarify it for you in case you don’t” he said sarcastically.  
“It means we’re not allowed in!”

Sherlock waived his hands dismissively. 

“Rules only apply if you get caught!” he said. “And I promise you we won’t. Now are you in?”

John hesitated. He knew Sherlock would only wander off on his own if John didn’t come with him, and no matter what he said he wouldn’t be able to talk Sherlock out of this, not once the idea was already planted in his head. He sighed. He didn’t really have any choice.

“Fine” he agreed, already regretting his decision. “I’ll come with you.” 

Sherlock smiled that special smile he gave only John, and that somehow made John feel like it was all worth it. 

“Great” Sherlock grinned happily. “I’ll meet you outside the Gryffindor tower at midnight.”

John shook his head slowly. “What have I gotten myself into?” he thought. He had willingly just agreed to risk being molested by a werewolf just to impress Sherlock Holmes.   
He looked over at the other boy who was lying on his back in the grass eating grapes. The sun was shining on his face making his eyes sparkle. He smiled at John again, and John could feel his worries disappear. He knew he would do whatever it took to protect Sherlock. There was no way he was letting him go into the forbidden forest alone. He sighed. 

“This spell of yours better bloody work” he threatened, and Sherlock laughed. Sherlock had the most amazing laugh John had ever heard.

“Of course it will!” he said. “Don’t worry. I’ve got everything under control.” 

John sighed again.

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of” he mumbled.


	4. A midnight meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meets at midnight.

Sherlock had no idea what he was doing here. This was insane. It was way past midnight, and the castle was a soothing calm that Sherlock quite liked. He always did his best work after dark.

He was standing in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room waiting for John Watson to appear, with the Fat Lady was eying him suspiciously. Sherlock knew the password. It hadn’t been that hard to guess. The Gryffindors were very predictably even though they loved to see themselves as spontaneous. He briefly wondered if he should enter, but found it was more polite to wait for John Watson on the outside. “Polite?” he thought. Since when did he care what was polite? He sighed. John Watson was getting to him. 

The Fat Lady started complaining again, but Sherlock ignored her. He had far more important thing on his mind than the Lady’s distress. He asked himself for the hundredth time why he was doing this. This was by far his most insane idea. Was he really this desperate to prove his brother wrong?   
And then there was John. Sweet, wonderful, kind and loyal John, who was now getting dragged into this because of his friendship with Sherlock. If Sherlock had been a better person he would have walked away, but there was just no walking away from John Watson. Maybe Mycroft was right after all? He was too involved. He always got too involved. His older Slytherin brother had told him so on his first day at Hogwarts when the sorting hat had placed him in Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin (which was the family house.)   
“You haven’t got what it takes Sherlock. You aren’t ruthless enough. You get too involved.”   
Sherlock had protested of course, saying that the only reason the Sorting hat had placed him in Ravenclaw was because of his massive intellect, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. Not since John Watson. 

There was another reason why he was standing in front of the Gryffindor Tower tonight. He knew what he was hoping to get out of the evening, and it was ridiculous. John Watson had been snogging girls ever since his first day of Hogwarts. Beautiful girls too Sherlock was told, not that he would know, since he was gay and all. There was absolutely no way the famous John Watson would ever be interested in a scrawny boy from Ravenclaw. And now Sherlock was going risk the life of his only friend, just to prove Mycroft wrong.   
“No” he decided. He wasn’t going to do this. He was going to tell John there had been a change of plans, and that the experiment was off. Then John could return to his bed safely, and Sherlock could do his experiment on his own, without having to worry about John. 

His resolve quickly disappeared at the sight of John Watson coming out from the portrait. The Gryffindor boy was looking incredibly sexy with his hair all ruffled from sleep, and he had an adventurous glint in his eyes. 

“Shall we?” he asked, and all Sherlock could seem to do was nod. He realized he was in way over his head with this crush. Sherlock held out the cloak. 

“Here” he said. “We’ll use this.”

“What is it?” John asked, frowning. 

“An invisibility cloak. I used it on the way over here, it’s brilliant.”  
John’s eyes got bigger. 

“An invisibility cloak?” he whispered in amazement, trailing the fabric with his fingers. 

“Did you make it?” he asked.   
Sherlock chuckled. 

“No” he said. “I borrowed it.”  
He got under the cloak, disappearing from John Watson’s sight.

“Amazing” John whispered. 

“I didn’t think there were any invisibility cloaks left. Who did you borrow it from?” he asked curiously.

“My brother” Sherlock told him.

“Your brother owns an invisibility cloak!?”  
Sherlock squirmed uncomfortably.

“Ehm... not exactly” he mumbled.  
John’s face got stern. 

“So he stole it” he stated. Typical Gryffindor. Always so righteous. 

“More like borrowed without permission” Sherlock said. “Now get under here before Filch sees you.”   
They huddled together under the invisibility cloak. The cloak was rather small, so they had to walk really close together to Sherlock’s utter joy. John smelled like soap and sleep, and the smell was intoxicating to Sherlock, making it hard to concentrate. 

They managed to make it all the way to the entrance hall without being discovered, but of course, the doors were sealed shut.   
“Now what?”   
John Watson whispered into Sherlock’s ear. His breath felt warm against Sherlock’s skin, causing him to shiver from the pleasure.  
Sherlock regarded the closed doors. He had expected as much. 

“Follow me” he whispered back. 

He led John through a series of corridors and stairwells all the way down to the dungeons. He turned left when the corridor ended, knowing that if he had turned right they would have found themselves at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, where Sherlock had been earlier this morning. He had gone there to borrow the invisibility cloak from Mycroft. He remembered the conversation well:

“I need the cloak Mycroft” Sherlock said, ignoring the angry looks from the other Slytherins. If they didn’t want Ravenclaws in their common room they should have thought of a better password.   
“Whatever for dear brother?” asked Mycroft curiously.  
“No need for you to concern yourself with it Mycroft, it’s merely an experiment” said Sherlock.   
“I could possibly be helping the entire wizarding world, no doubt an unfamiliar concept for you. You know, the helping part” he added sarcastically. His brother always seemed to get on his nerves even though Mycroft technically hadn’t done anything yet.   
His brother gave him one of those knowing smiles that always annoyed Sherlock immensely.   
“And the dear Captain?” Mycroft asked, meaning John Watson.  
“He will be joining me.”   
“I see” said Mycroft, still smiling. “And what exactly is it you hope to get out of this experiment?” he asked.  
“I told you” Sherlock said. “If I am successful I will be helping the entire wizarding world.”   
“Oh I doubt the entire wizarding world concerns itself with teenage crushes Sherlock” Mycroft said smug. Sherlock felt his face go red, but didn’t offer a reply. He just took the cloak and left.

The corridor came to an abrupt end causing John to crash into Sherlock. This gave Sherlock a surge of pleasure.

“Oh, sorry” John said.   
Sherlock removed the invisibility cloak. In front of them was a huge wall. John was looked over at Sherlock questioningly as if to say: “Now what?”

“Patience dear Watson” Sherlock said, and took out his wand. The wand always felt so comforting in Sherlock’s hand. It made him feel like he could conquer anything. With John watching him expectantly, he tapped his wand at the upper corner stone of the brick wall, followed by the three middle ones, before finally tapping at the stone in the bottom left corner.   
The wall started to glow in a shade of green, and then the bricks started sliding apart in a similar fashion as the ones in Diagon Alley. John stared at the wall in complete amazement. 

“Wow” was all he managed to say. Sherlock smiled. Satisfied by John's reaction. 

“Come on” he said, grabbing John by the hand. “We only have a few seconds before the wall closes.”

Sherlock wasn’t exactly sure what possessed him to grab John’s hand, but he was glad he did.   
John’s hand felt warm and smooth against his own, and it gave Sherlock a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was certain John was going to retract the hand, but he just squeezed it, which surprised Sherlock, but at the same time made him feel extremely happy. They both smiled at each other as they stepped through the wall and into the night.


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is furious.

It was all Mycroft’s fault really. Okay, so maybe Sherlock shouldn’t have tried to cast the spell without making sure that the creature in question was in fact, a werewolf. But how was he supposed to know what the spell did? That was the whole point of an experiment wasn’t it? To see what the spell did! And besides, that bloody Filch wouldn’t have been there in the first place if it wasn’t for Mycroft’s annoying obsession with keeping him safe. He could have been safely tucked away in his bed by now, with yet another brilliant spell to add to his repertoire, if it hadn’t been for his stupid brother and his bloody obsession.  


Professor McGonagall was yelling at John, who lowered his head in shame. A series of: "yes professor", "no professor", and "of course professor" followed.  
The Head of the Gryffindor house was looking furious, and Sherlock understood why the other students feared her so much. There was probably a good reason why she was the Head of the Gryffindors. You needed the Gryffindor bravery just to face her.  
Filius Flitwick on the other hand, was looking a bit impressed. He was standing behind her, and had listened intently to Sherlock’s explanation for their presence in the Forbidden Forest.  
“Does it work?” he interrupted suddenly, clearly fascinated with the idea of a spell that could repel werewolves.  
Sherlock opened his mouth to give a reply, but professor McGonagall shot the Head of the Ravenclaw House a deadly stare.  
“I hardly think that’s the point? Do you Professor?” she asked, her voice a dangerously low.  
The professor must have caught her tone, because he shot her a nervous glance. The small man squeaked.  
“No no! Of course not!” he said quickly. He turned to Sherlock again.  
“What you did were very bad boys. Very bad indeed!”  
Professor McGonagall sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead. She looked like she was having a headache. She ignored the professor and turned back to face the boys.  
“Not to mention poor Mr. Filch who has probably been scarred for life!” she said. “Madam Pomfrey is still working on his tail.”  
Sherlock tried really hard not to laugh. He really did, but he just couldn’t help himself. John heard him, and was soon giggling as well. The laughter erupted from both of them at the thought of the horrible Mr. Filch walking around with a tail. The image was priceless.  
The laughter came to an abrupt halt when they saw the look in the professors eyes.  
“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” she asked, her voice as cold as ice. They both shook their heads fiercely, but it was too late.  
“50 points from Gryffindor” she said, and Sherlock’s heart sank. John was going to blame him for this, he just knew it.  
“Fifthy!” John gasped. “Professor, you can’t…”  
“And detention” she added.  
John started protesting.  
“I advise you to be quiet Mr. Watson, or I might be persuaded to remove more points” she warned. John’s mouth fell shut, the shock and hurt clearly written in his eyes.  
Sherlock wanted nothing more than to reach out a hand and comfort him, but he sensed that this was neither the time nor the place.  
“As for you Mr. Holmes” she said, and turned to Sherlock. "I leave it to professor Flitwick to decide how many points should be deducted from Ravenclaw, but I strongly advice that you share the same fate as Mr. Watson” she added, looking expectantly at her colleague. Professor Flitwick nodded, and spoke up.  
“I agree” he said. “That’s only fair Minerva. 50 points will be taken from Ravenclaw as well, and they’ll share the detention. “  
Sherlock’s heart nearly skipped a beat. Share detention? With John Watson? They actually thought that was punishment? He nearly laughed out loud. As for the deduction of Ravenclaw points he couldn’t care less. It didn’t matter to him in the least who won the House Cup. This was by far the easiest punishment he had ever received.  
Professor McGonagall nodded, satisfied.  
“Very well” she said. “The detention will be carried out tomorrow at nine. You will report to Hagrid who will take you into the Forbidden Forrest, where you will spend the evening contemplating your actions and the course of your careers, while searching for the ingredients to the potion that will, hopefully, heal Mr. Filch.”  
Sherlock was looking at her dumbfounded. Leave it to Hogwarts to punish you for going into the forbidden forest, by sending you back into the forbidden forest.  
Sherlock glanced over at John who was looking like he thought this was an equally stupid idea as Sherlock, but he didn’t say anything. Probably afraid of losing more points. When neither of them spoke, the professor nodded satisfied.  
“Good” she said. “Dismissed gentlemen.”  


They both stepped out of the office. It was nearly morning, and Sherlock could see from the grand windows overlooking the sea, that the sun was coming up. It really was a beautiful morning.  
He looked over at Watson who was groaning loudly. He was ruffled and dirty from the night’s adventure, and his hair was a mess. Sherlock couldn’t help it. He smiled. It really was a beautiful morning.  
“What are you smiling about?” John asked sourly. “The other Gryffindors are gonna kill me!” Sherlock shrugged.  
“I think we got off easy” he said. John’s was stunned to silence.  
“Easy?” he repeated weakly. “Easy!? Perhaps you missed the part where Professor McGonagall signed my death sentence, and gave us both detention?!”  
“Detention won’t be so bad” Sherlock said.  
“And how do you know!?” John retorted, angrily.  
“Because I’ll be with you” Sherlock said before he could sensor himself. The words came out a little too affectionate for his liking, and he was sure John could read all of his feelings in that one sentence. He felt his face going warm. John fell silent, his features softening. His eyes were warm.  
“Sherlock I…” he began, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
“Please tell me that I am not seeing what I think I am seeing” she shouted. She had just come out of her office and looked like she was ready to murder someone.  
“Because what I think I am seeing are two boys who still haven’t returned to their beds!”  
John jumped, and hurried away in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Sherlock left as well, afraid that the professor was going to explode.

Sherlock tried to go back to sleep, knowing all too well that he was going to be exhausted tonight if he didn’t catch at least a couple of hours of rest. He spent the next few hours looking up at the velvet blue curtains of his bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. All he could think about was how his heart had fluttered when John had said his name, and how easily it would have been to just lean in and kiss those beautiful pink lips.


	6. I'll follow you into the dark.

John looked up at the night sky feeling dead tired. He hadn’t slept all night and the lack of sleep was begining to put a strain on him.

The moon was up casting a gloomy light over their surroundings. In the distance he could hear the howling of wolves, which sent shivers down his spine.

John was wearing his muggle clothes; an old pair of jeans and a large woolen jumper. The air was a bit chilly, but the jumper was keeping him warm. At his feet he wore a pair of black Wellington boots. John had been living with muggles for the majority of his life, so he knew how to dress for manual labour.

Hagrid’s eyes took in his outfit and the half giant nodded his approval. He then looked over at Sherlock and groaned.

Sherlock was looking stunning as ever in a black tailored suit with the blue Ravenclaw tie, accompanied by a long woolen coat. Sherlock’s idea of casual dressing was entirely different from John’s. In his spare time John enjoyed wearing some comfortable jeans or even some sweatpants, and maybe a baggy shirt. Whereas Sherlock, if he wasn’t wearing the school uniform, always wore a suit. John knew Sherlock came from an old and wealthy Wizard family, so he imagined Sherlock’s impeccable dressing was due to his upbringing.

The suit was hugging Sherlock in all the right places, making it extremely difficult for John to keep his eyes off of him. His friends looked absolutely gorgeous.

Hagrid slowly shook his head and sighed.

“What are you wearing?” he asked Sherlock, sounding tired. Sherlock looked down at his clothes.

“My suit” he answered, frowning confused. “Why?”

Hagrid just sighed, and shook his head.

“Ne’er mind” he said. “Now, Professor McGonagall told me that I’m to take you into the forbidden forest to gather some mushrooms, is that right?”

The boys nodded.

“She won’t tell me what ye did though” Hagrid added, a questioning look in his eyes as he viewed them expectantly.

“Ehm…” John muttered, not the least bit eager to explain him what had happened to Filch.

“It’s Filch” said Sherlock easily, apparently not suffering from the same moral and social restrictions as John. “He had a little accident with a spell yesterday. A nasty side effect.”

“Accident?” Hagrid asked confused.

“He has a tail” Sherlock explained. He at least had the sense to fake a remorseful look when he said this. John expected Hagrid to yell at them, or at the very least to give them a dark look. He did not however, anticipate the reaction that followed. Hagrid threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Sherlock and John exchanged shocked looks.

“I’m sorry” Hagrid gasped after a minute, his eyes still filled with tears from laughing to much. “I shouldn’t be laughing. That’s not very professional.”

He chuckled.

“Served the old bat right though” he mumbled under his breath with a small glint in his eyes. He then clasped his hands together and announced:

“Well then, we better get a move on if we’re gonna find them shrooms by the end of the night. Here.”

He handed John one of the huge lanterns he was carrying.

“You best hold on to that” Hagrid said. “The light is spelled so it can’t be extinguished even if ya drop it. If something happens it will illuminate the sky so I’ll be able to find ya. Dumbledore himself put the spell on it.”

John was a bit more concerned with the fact that it sounded like Hagrid was planning on leaving them, than he was with the lanterns, but Sherlock was looking at the lamp completely fascinated.

“Really?” Sherlock whispered, sounding a bit impressed, which surprised John. He hadn’t known Sherlock to be easily impressed by anything.

“Yup” Hagrid confirmed, sounding proud. “Dumbledore’s the greatest wizard of all time” he stated. John expected Sherlock to protest, but to John’s surprise he just nodded his head in agreement.

“I know” he said.

Hagrid was looking a lot more pleased with the both of them now, than he had when he'd first laid eyes on them, not three minutes ago.

“Right then” Hagrid said, now smiling. “Keep close to me at all times, there are creatures in these woods that would scare the life out of ya if ye knew about them. Whatever ya do, do not stray from the path.” He raised his finger in a warning.

“If ye value yer lives that is” he added in a grave voice.

John swallowed nervously. He was becoming more and more anxious by the second. Hagrid gave them both a look to see if his words had taken effect. He nodded seemingly pleased.

“Right” he said. “Let’s go.”


	7. Pretty please?

The forest was pitch black, the path only slightly illuminated by the full moon. Hagrid was walking in front of them with the huge lantern held up in front of him, lighting the way.Neither of them spoke. It was as if the darkness had swallowed the forest. There was no sound to be heard except for the careful treading of feet.

John looked up at the starry night sky, breathing out frost as he went. The night was a lot colder than he had expected. He shivered, hugging himself closer, before glancing over at Sherlock thinking that he, surely, must be freezing by now. But Sherlock looked completely comfortable in his tailored suit walking along side John, and John couldn’t for the life of him figure out why his friend wasn’t dying from the cold.

John leaned closer, whispering:

“Why aren’t you cold?”

Sherlock arched an eyebrow, looking amused.

“Why, a warming spell of course” he answered. “Honestly Watson, I thought you were a wizard?”

John blushed, feeling stupid.

“Oh, right” he muttered. Even after six years of magical education he still sometimes forgot he could do magic.

“Well, would it have killed you to extend the spell?” he grunted.

Sherlock’s lips drew up in a small smile. “You needed only ask dear friend” he said.

The air around them suddenly got a lot warmer, and John sighed in pleasure. Sherlock was looking smug. He had extended the spell without speaking. John knew he should be annoyed by the self-satisfied look on Sherlock’s face, but all he could think about was how incredibly hot his friend was.

“Thank you Sherlock” Hagrid said.

Sherlock had obviously included him in the spell.

They reached a crossroad in the middle of the forest and Hagrid came to an abrupt halt. John was so busy looking at Sherlock that he almost collided with the half giant. He stopped in the last second, looking straight into Hagrid’s back.

“Right!” Hagrid announced turning around to face the two boys. “This is where we split up!”

John sucked in air. His eyes wide open in shock.

“Split up?” he repeated weakly.

But either Hagrid didn’t hear him, or he chose to ignore him, because he just continued.

“You boys will go right, and I’ll make a left. There are some ehm… Not very friendly friends of mine down this path, so I best go it alone“ he explained.

He cleared his throat.

“As long as you don’t stray from the path you’ll be fine.”

John wasn’t the least bit comforted by this. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t all go together. He realized of course that they had a limited window of time to find the mushrooms since they were only visible during the full moon, but surely it wouldn’t be safe to let them wander off into the forbidden forest all by themselves. Wasn’t that precisely the reason they were being punished in the first place?

He glanced over at Sherlock who was looking completely fine with the arrangements. For some reason this helped a bit.

“Remember what I said about the lantern” Hagrid said. “Keep it close. If anything happens I should be able to find you. Good luck!”

And without any further ado he left, humming as he went.

John looked at Sherlock meeting the piercing blue eyes of his friend. Sherlock smiled at him making John’s heart flutter.

“Well isn’t this perfect!” he announced, sounding thrilled.

John frowned, confused. He failed to see anything even remotely positive about the situation they were in.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked.

“It’s still a full moon! There’s bound to be some werewolves around.”

And with that John finally connected.

“Oh no!” he said. “Don’t even think about it! Sherlock! We’ve already lost 50 house points!”

“But…” Sherlock looked at him with pleading eyes. “John, what if it works? What if this spell can help save the lives of future generations of wizards and witches?”

“I don’t care!” John said stubbornly. “We are not doing this again, no way!”

“Please John?” Sherlock pleaded.

He had gotten closer, and was now standing within an inch of John's face. John could feel every breath Sherlock was making, and the piercing blue eyes and soft pink lips of his friend was making it extremely difficult to think.

Sherlock took his hand and gently stroked his thumb inside the palm of John’s hand, sending a surge of pleasure through John’s body, radiating all the way to his toes.

Sherlock stepped even closer, so close in fact, that if either of them moved so much as an inch their lips would meet.

“Please John” he breathed. “For me?”

It was all John could do but nod. He hated himself for being so weak.

Sherlock’s face lit up in a big smile.

“Great!” he exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “Let’s go!”

He didn’t let go of John’s hand which was just fine by John. If it were up to him, he would spend the rest of eternity holding Sherlock Holmes hand.

Sherlock stepped back and John could finally breath again.

‘Oh Merlin’ he thought. He was in way over his head with this crush. If Sherlock ever came that close to his face again he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. He would have no choice but to kiss him.


	8. Dare devils

Sherlock had no idea what had possessed him to do that, and he had absolutely no idea why it had worked. "It was almost as if…" "No, but surely." "But then again his pupils had been dilated…" And Sherlock could have sworn he felt John’s heart rate speed up at his touch.   
"But no!" Sherlock shook his head. "This was John Watson" Captain of the Quidditch team, famous for snogging almost every girl in Gryffindor. Surely John wasn’t interested in him, Sherlock, a scrawny boy from Ravenclaw."   
“Although” Sherlock thought to himself, “the evidence never lie…” This needed further experimenting.

“This is boring!” Sherlock proclaimed loudly.

“Shhhh!” John looked terrified. “Quiet! Sherlock, there are dangerous things in these woods, didn’t you hear what Hagrid said?”

“I know John” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I am trying to locate the danger. Besides, I thought you were a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and stupid.”

“What? No they’re not!”

“Really?” Sherlock shrugged. “My bad then, I suppose you’re just stupid.”

John growled.

“Anyway, as I was saying before you decided to lecture me, this is boring. I propose a game.”

“Game? What sort of game?” John tried not to make it sound, but Sherlock could hear that his interest was piqued.

They had stopped moving and were standing at yet another crossroad in the vast forest. They had been walking for nearly an hour now with no signs of any werewolves anywhere, nor of any green mushrooms, and the whole evening was rapidly becoming very dull and cold.   
John was looking into Sherlock’s eyes, and Sherlock felt a flutter in his stomach that always came with John Watson. John was looking so sexy in his muggle clothes, like some kind of untamed beast, and all Sherlock wanted to do was push him up against the nearest tree and snog him senseless.

“What kind of game Sherlock?” John repeated.

Sherlock realized he had been staring again. He tore his gaze away.

“A wizard dare game of course!” Sherlock announced, very pleased with himself. “After all, we might as well have some fun while we’re out here, and this is sort of the ultimate place to do wizard dares, don’t you think?”

John frowned questioningly. “What’s a Wizard dare?” he asked.

Sherlock sighed. He often forgot how much of a muggle John could be sometimes.

“It’s a game where we challenge each other to do things.”

John arched an eyebrow. “And you don’t feel that roaming the forbidden forest in the middle of the night in search for werewolves is challenging enough?”

“Nope” Sherlock answered, grinning.

John shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh come on John, it will be fun! You could challenge me to jump of a cliff, and don’t tell me you don’t want to, because I can see it in your eyes” he joked.

John laughed and shook his head slowly. He was smiling.

“Sure, why not” he said. “Should you go first then?”

“Absolutely!” said Sherlock. “Just give me a moment to think of something.”

They started walking again. Sherlock made a right turn, and John and the lantern quickly followed.

“Hmmm…” Sherlock muttered, thinking. He needed something that would speed John’s heart rate so he could assess whether or not the rapid heartbeats had been his doing, or something caused by stress.

His eyes caught glimpse a large tree and he made up his mind.

“I dare you to climb that tree” he said pointing. John looked at him dumbfounded.

“Really Sherlock?” he mocked. “Is that the best you can do?”

Sherlock said nothing. He just waited.

“Fine” John rolled his eyes. “I’ll do it.”

He shoved his wand in the pocket of his trousers and started climbing. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Sherlock already knew how athletic John was, he would have been very impressed. John was jumping from one branch to another like he had been climbing trees his whole life. He looked increadibly hot, and his trousers were hugging him in all the right places. Sherlock caught himself staring at Johns butt.

Suddenly there was a yelp of surprise. John, apparently, must have lost his footing, because he came tumbling down again in an amazing speed. Sherlock barely managed to catch him with a “Vingardium leviosa” before he hit the ground. Sherlock floated him over to him. He grinned.

“Well well well” Sherlock mused, looking up at the floating John. “Looks like I win round number one.”

“Did you know that thing was up there!?” John demand. He sounded angry.   
Sherlock took advantage of the situation and pretended to help John to his feet, when really he was just trying to feel his pulse. It was elevated, just like earlier. Sherlock’s heart sank.   
“How very disappointing” he thought.

“Of course I knew. Unlike you I actually pay attention in class” Sherlock mocked. John snorted.

“Now for my information” Sherlock announced. John looked at him questioningly.

“What are you…?” he began, before he spurted out, “I’m bisexual.” John’s face turned to a lovely shade of pink.

“Nice of you to share” Sherlock laughed. Not quite the information he had been looking for, but still, it was god to know.

“What the…?” John stammered.

“Oh” said Sherlock deviously, “I probably should have mentioned that if you fail to complete the dare you have to reveal something personal about yourself.”

“Is that so?” John growled his voice a dangerously low. “It makes sense now why you almost ended up in Slytherin” he muttered to himself.

Sherlock laughed. He knew very well he could be cunning if it meant getting his way.

“Okay, your turn I suppose” he said. “Make it good.”

They came to yet another crossroad, and Sherlock stopped to examine for werewolves tracks while John was thinking. "Where were those bastards when you needed them anyway?" A small howl sounded in the distances, and he made another right turn, further from the direction Hagrid had gone in.

“I’ve got one” declared John. “I dare you to eat something.”

Sherlock was puzzled.

“What?”

“That’s right! You heard me. I dare you to eat something you find right here in these woods.”

Sherlock made a face. "Ugh." So typical of John to choose something so primitive.

“Like what?” he asked, knowing that no matter what John said, he most likely wasn’t going to eat it.

“Whatever you want” said John generously. “I’m not picky. Or, maybe you should just give me that information right away seeing as you are a big wuss.”

Sherlock had no problem with being called a wuss. He did however how a problem with John doubting him. He was going to show him.

“Oh yeah?” he said boldly. “We’ll see.”

He picked the smallest leaf he could find and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it.

“There” he said triumphantly. “I told you I…” His sentence was cut abruptly short when he vomited the leaf right back up. It had been too dark for Sherlock to notice what kind of plant he was swallowing. Just his luck to swallow a leaf that would make him sick.

John was laughing so hard he could barely control himself.

“Omg, I can’t believe you just did that!”

Sherlock was mortified. He had never vomited before in his life. Well, certainly not since he’d turned four. It was disgusting. He opened his mouth to tell John what an awful friend he was but what came out was:

“You look really hot in those trousers.”

John’s laughter caught in his throat.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

“Nothing” Sherlock said quickly, blushing. “Are you coming or what?” He stared walking again.

John fell very silent.

The howling was getting closer now, but Sherlock had grown tired of the werewolves. He could always sneak back out tomorrow. This mystery however… It would be a long time before he would get a chance like this again, to learn some things about John. He looked around the forest, determent to pick a dare John would fail at.

“I dare you to…” he began, his mind racing, “scream that you hate centaurs.”

“What!?” John blurted. “You can’t be serious! What if they hear me? They’ll kill me!”

Sherlock shrugged. “Not my problem. Now? Are you gonna do it?”

John looked around uncertainly. Several minutes passed. Sherlock hadn’t noticed it before now, but the woods had all of a sudden grown very quiet. He would have been worried, but was distracted by John’s reply.

“Okay I’ll…” John began, but his sentence was cut short when a flow of words left his mouth all at once. “I have dreams about you.” He shook his head violently. “What the HELL Sherlock!?” he yelled.

Sherlock’s stomach fluttered. His mind was racing. “Dreams? What sort of dreams?” he thought. “Dammit! Why couldn’t John have said?”

“I was gonna do it!” John said angry.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that you only have a three minutes limit to accept the dare” Sherlock explained. “Otherwise it’s seen as a forfeit.”

John shot him a dark look. “Really” he growled.

“So, what sort of dreams?” Sherlock pressed, and was very pleased to see John’s face turning red.

“You know, just cases and stuff” John mumbled, avoiding Sherlock’s gaze. “Oh, he was lying!” Sherlock grinned. “Oh, this was gold!”

“My turn” John declared, cutting Sherlock’s interrogation short.

“I dare you to…”

Then, from out of nowhere, a werewolf came crashing out of the woods from behind John. The creature attacked. It tried to launch itself on John’s back. Sherlock reacted instantly.

“John! Look out!” he yelled, casting a non-verbal spell that sent John flying through the air straight into a bush. The werewolf missed John by a hair thread. He growled in frustration as he shot pass them.

John scrambled to his feet, his face all red.

“Sherlock! What the...!?” John caught sight of the wolf. His voice died. “Oh. Oh fuck...”

The werewolf had turned back around after having missed John and was viewing them both with a hungry look in its eyes. It was absolutely terrifying. Sherlock had seen countless of pictures of werewolves while studying his new spell, but nothing could have prepared him for this. The creature was completely ghastly. The werewlf looked like he hadn’t eaten in days, and his face and body was all covered in tiny dark hairs and sweat.

The wolf stood up on two feet and howled.

Sherlock and John started to back away slowly, neither of them really thinking. All they wanted was to get away from the wolf.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” John muttered.

Suddenly, Sherlock remembered. “John, the lantern!” he yelled. “Quick! Signal the school!” John fumbled with his wand and did as he was told.

In the meantime Sherlock tried to remember the spell. The werewolf had thrown him of his game. He knew it was something with l _una_ …

“Sherlock…” John began. “It’s coming closer.” The wolf growled, and was headed straight towards them in a slow, steady pace.

Sherlock was thinking hard.

“Sherlock, the spell…” John repeated stressed.

The werewolf was really close now.

“Sherlock!”

“I’m getting there!” Sherlock snapped. “Just give me a minute!”

The werewolf was right in front of them. He had its eyes set on John and was licking his lips. Sherlock hadn’t been aware werewolves could do that. His mind was racing. He tried to picture his notebook with his scribblings.

That did the trick! He remembered! And not a minute too soon.

“ _Luna obsepio_!” he yelled as the werewolf pounced on John. The ground began to shake, causing John to trip and fall, which again caused the werewolf to go straight over his head. Sherlock sighed in relief. Trees and bushes upkifted and started floating towards the sky, followed by a large number of differently shaped rocks. The werewolf hit the ground with a thud, and yelped. After shaking his head he got back up and howled, teeth flaring. He looked really mad.  
The spell hadn’t worked.

They were doomed.

Then, just as the werewolf was getting ready to attack them again, he started to make some weird sounds. His body shook violently, and John tried to push Sherlock out of harm’s way.

“Run!” he commanded. But Sherlock was doing no such thing. He held his ground. John’s eyes flared.

“I mean it Sherlock! Get out of here, it isn’t…” John’s fell silent. Instead of a werewolf, an old naked man fell to the ground in front of them passed out.

John opened and closed his mouth several times.

“What the…?” he began.

“John! Look!” Sherlock pointed to the sky. The trees and the rocks were floating in front of the moon, effectively blocking out the moonlight. Well, that hadn’t worked out exactly as he pictured it, but still... It wasn’t half bad.

Sherlock rushed over to John, taking in his injuries.

“John, are you hurt?”

“I.. I don’t think so…” John stammered.

Sherlock could see that John’s shirt was ripped in several places, but luckily there didn’t appear to be any bite-marks. Still he had to be sure.

“Is it okay if I…? Sherlock held his hand hesitantly over John’s shoulder, where the creature had attacked him. John nodded silently.

Sherlock let his hand roam freely over John’s body while casting diagnostic charms as he went. He thanked his lucky stars that he knew the spells by heart, because he would’ve had a hard time remembering them as he was feeling John’s abs under his fingers.   
John’s heart was racing, and his breathing caught in his throat as Sherlock laid finger on his neck. John let out a soft moan. Sherlock bit his own lip, his heart pounding. John’s mouth looked so pink and beautiful.

Their eyes locked.

“Sherlock…” John whispered, his lips mere centimeters from Sherlock’s own.

“Mmmm…” Sherlock whispered weakly, unable to form a sentence. He was so damn close.

“I dare you to kiss me” said John.

Sherlock didn’t need to be asked twice.

Their lips crashed together and the world exploded. Sherlock moaned as John pushed him up against a tree, his fingers exploring every part of Sherlock’s body. Sherlock grabbed John by his collar and pulled him closer.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” John breathed between kisses.

“You have waited?” Sherlock gasped. “I have wanted you since the first time I lay eyes on you.”

They kissed for several minutes, their mouths and hands exploring every part of each other. They could have spent the night like that, just snogging and talking, and snogging and talking. And they probably would have, if it hadn’t been for the footsteps.

At the sound of footsteps the two friends reluctantly broke apart. Sherlock was panting heavily. He looked at his friend. John was looking flushed and more gorgeous than ever. It took all the strength Sherlock had not to start kissing him again.

Sherlock couldn’t believe his own luck. He had just kissed John Watson. And John had let him!

The boys were so lost in each other that they didn’t even notice they had company until someone cleared their throat. They turned. It was Hagrid. He was looking  from Sherlock to John with a knowing smile.

“I gather you didn’t find the mushroom then?” he asked, sounding amused.

Sherlock felt his face go red. John’s face did the same. They both shook their head.   
Hagrid sighed.

“Well, unfortunately I did, so I guess that means Filch won’t have a tail anymore.” He sounded really disappointed.

His eyes then fell to the man on the ground.

"What did you...?" he began, but was cut short by another voice.

“Of all the stupid, idiotic things!”

Sherlock froze. His blood turned to ice. He looked over at John who was looking terrified.

Professor McGonagall was walking towards them with fire in her eyes.

“I gave you one job! One job! And this is what happens!”

She continued to ramble on about how irresponsible and stupid they were, and how they were both going to be in detention for the rest of the school year. Neither of them dared say a word this time.

Sherlock met John’s eyes during the tirade, and knew they were both thinking the same thing. John smiled at him, and Sherlock knew they were going to be okay. After all, there were worst things in this world than having detention with your boyfriend.

 


End file.
